Main Story 2/Chapter 2-9: The Final Obstacle
|gold = 4000 4000 10000 |exp = 2200 4000 6000 |exp2 = 3000 5000 7000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: All Stages: Cryones & Fish Monsters Bosses: Stage 1: Giant Blue Cryone & Giant Black Cryone Stages 2 & 3: Giant Sea Dragon }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ Our voyage is going pretty good these days. ] Phoena [ It is. But we should still be on our guard. ] Kain [ We've been caught in quite a few incidents in the past. ] Pirika [ As long as a ghost isn't involved, that's fine with me. ] -- The ship suddenly starts to shake -- Pirika [ Wh-What are they doing?! ] Phoena [ Something is shaking the ship...! Peixe, what's the matter?! ] Peixe [ There's a whirlpool in front of us! It came out of nowhere! ] Pirika [ A whirlpool?! It's not Hellisity, is it?! ] Peixe [ I don't think so! I can't steer the wheel! It's sucking us in! ] Kain [ Sheesh, where'd it come from?! ] Peixe [ I have no idea, but fold the sail! The wind is too strong! ] Kain [ Gotcha! But...I can barely walk...! ] Peixe [ Guys, look! ] ---- Sea Dragon [ Growwwl! ] Peixe [ There's a sea dragon inside the whirlpool! That's what's causing all this! ] Phoena [ But what can we do...?! Our ship is going to capsize if we get caught in there! ] Pirika [ Looks like we have another problem. There's a monster climbing onto our ship! ] Peixe [ I think it's because that sea dragon eats monsters. It's trying to escape from the whirlpool! ] Phoena [ ...I guess we have no time to plan things out. ] Phoena [ Let's take care of the monster first! ] Part 2/4 -- Kain strikes down a monster -- -- Michidia shoots another monster -- Michidia [ There are so many enemies! ] Kain [ That just proves how desperate the enemy is! ] Phoena [ We've got to do something, or else... ] Pirika [ We just have to defeat the ringleader! ] Kain [ That big thing! You've gotta be kidding me! ] Michidia [ If this fight with the monsters continue, we'll be swallowed up by the sea dragon. ] Peixe [ What do we do?! Captain! ] Hero the sea dragon. Phoena [ That's about the only option we have. ] Kain [ ...Guess we've gotta suck it up. ] Michidia [ ...Let's do this! ] escape. Peixe [ The rudder won't even work?! How are we suppose to run?! ] Phoena [ Running is not realistic anymore... ] Phoena [ Though that may have been the best option. ] Peixe [ We're heading towards the center of the whirlpool Get ready to fight! ] Phoena [ Okay! We can't drown at sea just yet! ] Phoena [ We still have to go after that Chronicle! ] Part 3/4 -- The sea dragon strikes Kain -- Kain [ Nnngh...! ] -- Without stopping, the sea dragon turns and attacks Michidia -- Michidia [ Aaaaagh! ] Phoena [ Kain! Michidia! ] Pirika [ What is this thing...? It's way too strong... ] Kain [ D-Dang it... ] Michidia [ Huff, huff... That's a powerful blow. ] Peixe [ If it keeps attacking like that, the ship won't last! ] Phoena [ What should we do...?! ] -- The sea dragon picks itself up for another attack -- Phoena [ ...! It's coming again!!! ] Michidia [ No! I have to avoid-- Agh! ] -- The sea dragon's attack send Michidia flying across the deck -- Pirika [ Oh, no! She's gonna fall off! ] Phoena [ Michidia! ] -- Phoena runs to the edge and grabs Michidia's hand, preventing her from falling into the ocean -- Michidia [ Ph-Phoena...! No, you have to let go of me! ] Phoena [ I am not...letting go! No matter what! ] Michidia [ But you won't be able to avoid its attack! ] Phoena [ B-But...! ] Pirika [ Phoena! It's coming for you! ] Phoena [ But, I can't...! ] [ Shoot it, Baltro, Milla. ] Baltro [ All righty! ] Milla [ Right away! ] -- The duo open fire at the sea dragon -- Sea Dragon [ Graaah! Graaaaah! ] Pirika [ Baltro and Milla?! ] Baltro [ We meet again! It's actually not a coincidence this time! ] Milla [ I came along since Baltro won't shut up about how he's worried about you guys. ] Milla [ Geez. You even had to involve Head Captain into this. ] Duke [ Milla's right, Baltro. Don't get me involved in your crap. ] Baltro [ Sorry, Head Captain. I just couldn't leave these guys alone. ] Duke [ You there...I think your name was Phoena. You're too indulgent. ] Duke [ Didn't I tell you before that it's necessary to get rid of your people at times? ] Phoena [ Duke. ] Phoena [ I told you before, but I will never get rid of my friends. ] Phoena [ No matter what. ] Duke [ Oh well. Let's defeat this thing first. ] Duke [ Get our ship closer to theirs! Baltro, Milla, you guys ready? ] Baltro [ Of course. I'll shoot right through it. ] Milla [ Hmph. I'll show that thing my quick draw. ] Duke [ Good. Here we go. ] Baltro [ Heh heh. I'm charging for these bullets! ] Milla [ Just shut up and do it, Baltro! ] Phoena [ Let's go with them! We have to fight, too! ] Part 4/4 -- The combined attacks of the Volunteer Army and the Dawn Maritime forces overwhelmed the sea dragon -- Sea Dragon [ Graaaaagh! ] Pirika [ The sea dragon... ] Phoena [ It's sinking into the sea... ] Peixe [ The whirlpool is calming down, too! ] Duke [ Now merchants can come and go through this area. ] Phoena [ Um, thank you for saving us. ] Duke [ Don't mention it. We just listened to Baltro's favour and secured the safety of this route. ] Duke [ However... ] Duke [ Like I said before, you need to be ready to get rid of your crew at any time. ] Duke [ It might have been okay to be indulgent on land, but that won't work on the ocean. ] Duke [ Saving someone who gets thrown off the ship and someone who falls from a cliff is different. ] Duke [ The ship is constantly moving. You could say the ocean itself is living. ] Duke [ That's why there are times you have to make ruthless decisions. ] Duke [ You need to know what it means to live on the ocean. ] Duke [ You guys were saved this time because of us. But that's the last time we're doing that. ] Phoena [ ...Still, I will not change my current stance. ] Duke [ Even if something like this happens again? ] Phoena [ Yes. We're the Volunteer Army--we're like a family. ] Duke [ ...Hmph. You're all too soft-hearted. But if that's what you believe-- ] Duke [ I won't say anymore than this. ] Baltro [ Man, you're pretty hard-headed, Head Captain. Anyway, I'm glad we made it. ] Phoena [ I don't know what would've happened if you didn't ask them to go after us. ] Phoena [ Thank you so much. You saved our lives. ] Baltro [ No problem! We have nothing to do, anyway! ] Milla [ Hey. Unlike you, I've got other things to do. I just came because you were so persistent. ] Baltro [ Heh heh. Well, it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if they died. ] Baltro [ I heard they were heading this way, so I thought we have to go after them before it's too late. ] Milla [ Well, I understand, but... ] Duke [ What are you guys doing? Come on. We don't have any time to waste! ] Baltro [ We better go. See you guys again. ] Baltro [ I'll be praying for your safe voyage! ] Milla [ Take care, guys. ] Phoena [ Thank you so much. ] -- The Dawn Maritime headed back to their ship and departed -- Phoena [ We should head for our destination, too. ] Peixe [ If it's ahead from here, that would be Beastoria! ] Phoena [ Yes. I heard they're having a difficult time with the Black Army. ] Pirika [ The Black Army... If they're having a hard time, we should try to help them out! ] Phoena [ You're right. And the Black Chronicle might bet there as well. ] Phoena [ Let's hurry. ] Peixe [ Aye-aye. Here we go! ] Pirika [ Yeah! ] Chapter 2 End